steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Файл:White Diamond - After All (SU Animatic)
Описание OH BOY. This. I put a good amount of work into this haha. I hope you guys like it! Started 6/22/17 Completed 7/6/17 EDIT 7/23/17 Okay guys, dunno if all of y'all are aware, but the song had no correlation to Steven Universe, this is from a play called Ever After. I don't mean to confuse any of you all sorry about that. First things first I gotta give out HUGE thanks to everyone who helped me on this! This is in no specific order Thank you Milo, Chayanne, Nicole, Katie, Mckenna, everyone in the Gang Gang discord and the SU Facebook group I'm in!! Y'all are great people :D ggs squad 10/10 would do bismuth with you again ;p This is kinda my little theory on how Pink died. This was made just for fun, I don't expect this to happen. It's not very well explained either imo, but here's basically what I thought up. It was kinda just for fun, I do not expect for this to actually happen. WD created Pink and assigned her to Earth. Pink grows attached to the Earth and doesn't want to turn it into a geoweapon. But she still kind of wants to follow in WD's footsteps (mother figure stuff). Since PD is the baby of the Diamond Fam, WD is kinda unsure on PD's views. But slowly WD starts pushing the geoweapon topic to the top and prioritizing it more and more over time. At the same time the rebellion is going on and they are targeting WD cause they know what she's doing. And when WD comes to visit PD to see how things are going, there is an ambush by a rebel fusion consisting of Rose Quartz, Pearl, Cotton Candy Mom, Biggs Japser, Crazy Lace Agate and Snowflake Obsidian. WD is fighting off the fusion and insists that PD stands to the side. WD was struggling and PD came to the rescue with her Fire powers. WD was telling her to go back to her Palenquin but while her back was turned the fusion got up and was going to sneak in an attack. PD noticed though, and sacrificed herself by pushing WD out of the way. Thus her getting stabbed in the front in her gem. Causing her to shatter. That was 100% NOT what the Rebels wanted, so the shock and stur of emotions caused them to unfuse and they all fled the scene unable to comprehend what they had just done. Leaving WD with PD's shards. Then, since this wasn't Rose's intentions for the rebellion, she takes it upon herself to take blame for what happened to PD. The end :3 Some backstory to this video: I heard that Christine Ebersole was teased as White Diamond's actress, so I decided to check it out and see what she sounds like and oh boy was I not disappointed. She is amazing. But anyway, haha, I was listening to her singing After All from the play Ever After and I was constructing a music video in my head. I scrolled down to the comments and someone named lapissed (great user name btw omg I absolutely love it xD) said "Can anyone please make an animation of White Diamond singing this song about Pink Diamond?" I was already creating a video in my mind so I was already down for that xD, the comment just furthered my motivation for this :). A lot of other people said they were making some too, and I checked it out. There was actually more than I expected that were done and they were all pretty nice, good job guys! I look forward to seeing the ones from everyone else who said it too. I also hope you guys see mine as well :-) I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for reading the desc! I still got a few real nice SU animation ideas so stay tuned for that! But uh.. might take a small break from big videos (for my hand's sake hahaha) So the next few videos might be some short things or memes lol. Sorry. (I'm not good at fight scenes either I'm sorry xD I tried) Ah Sorry about how somethings were awkwardly really fast! D: (PD's death looks kinda weird too) myself on blast lmao Audio From: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2Bd8unD14k Lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HqYt4By4pk Original Video of Christine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR20ThOBOOA (This is also where the comment originated from too) I do not own the characters, or audio. Most of the characters presented here were from my own imagination though, since they have yet to be revealed. Edit 7/10/16 JESUS CHRIST GUYS WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM. AT FIRST I WAS LUCKY IF I GOT LIKE 13 VIEWS IN LIKE A MONTH. NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN, THREE DAyS AFTER THIS WAS UPLOADED I'M AT NEARLY 53K VIEWS WHAT IS THIS WHAT HAPPENED OMG You guys I'm so grateful right now. All of you are awesome, and I hope you enjoy the videos that are going to be coming soon. We got a newby at work and I'm training them so I gotta work more hours for a week or so So that means it may be a little while before I get a real nice animation out (I got a few planned) But I will have shorts or speed draws done in the meantime :D edit 7/12/2017 Christ guys. 106K views already!?!??!?!?!? Man ;-; I can barely keep up with all of you ;-; xD i feel slight pressure to 1up myself right now lol cause idk how imma top this xD Категория:Видео